Kensi's Back in LA
by Kyramellark7
Summary: Kensi left LA 6 years ago, pregnant with her daughter, Alyssia. Now she's back, but there are still questions to be answered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Hetty: Ms. Kyra does not own NCIS: LA. Donald Bellisario does, if I'm not mistaken.

Now that that's all cleared up, on with the show!

Kensi Blye held on to the girl's hand as thry walked into the airplane. "Where are we going, Mommy?" The girl, Alyssia asked. 'My goodness, she's looking more and more like her dad every day.' she thought. Alyssia had caramel brown hair, light skin, and the sweetest sky blue eyes. Kensi smiled. "We're going to Los Angeles, sweetie. Mommy's going to…..meet with some old friends." "Oh," Alissia said. "ok."

"Flight 788, nonstop from Boston is clear for takeoff." a voice blared over the loudspeaker. Kensi tapped her foot nervously. She had never liked traveling on planes, much less long flights. "Are you alright, ma'am?" a kindly flight attendant asked her. "I'm fine, thanks. Don't like flying very much." "Oh, OK. Let me know if you need anything, alright/" "Ok" Kensi replied. "Mommy?" Alissia tugged on the sleeve of Kensi's jacket. "Yeah, sweetie?" "We're going to La, isn't that where you said Daddy lived?" 'Damn.' Kensi cursed to herself. She should have never told her that. "Yeah, sweetie. We might run into him, but we won't want to bother him. Your father's a very busy man." "Oh, Ok." Alyssia said sleepily.

Five hours later

"We are now landing into LAX. Please fasten you seatbelts and return to your seats." the voice said over the loudspeaker. Kensi let out a sigh of elief. They were finally here! As soon as the plane landed, she got her navy blue suitcase and Alyssia's Dora backpack. she smiled, than thought; 'Well, if I were a 5-year-old girl, I'd want a Dora backpack too.' She exited the plane and got into the checkin area.

"Come on, Alyssia. We want to get a cab quick." As she was exiting the sliding doors, she bumped into someone. "Sorry for that," she said, looking up .Her eyes widened. It was Marty Deeks, Alyssia's father.


	2. Chapter 2

Disc;aimer:

Hetty: Miss Kyra still dosen't own NCIS: LA, and probably never will.

Thanks a ton for the positive reviews, guys! Reviews=love!

"Kensi," Deeks breathed. A million things were racing through Kensi's head. "Why is he here? What if he tells the others I'm back? What if he notices Alyssia looks so much like him? What if he figures out she's his daughter? But Kensi swallowed her fears and looked up at Marty. "Um…Deeks! Hey! What are you doing here?" "Uh. I'm picking up Callen. He was on a flight from D.C. that should be here in a half hour. But, Kensim there's time. I think we need to talk." "Talk? What about? Why would we need to talk?"  
>Kensi was being unusually jittery, and not because of the three espressos she'd had prior to the flight. Kensi looked up, trying to see if she could find some way out of this 'meeting', but she could tell that Deeks wouldn't leave until he got some answers. "Um, Ok, I guess. Alyssia," she said, turning to her daughter, "Why don't you go play on the play structure over there?Mommy needs to catch up with an old friend." "Ok!" the girl chirped. Kensi and Deeks walked over to the Café nearby. "So, Deeks….." Kensi began. "So, Kensi, I could say the same thing. You left without a word five years back, and now you're here again? Why?" "Um…., you see, there's kind of something I need to tell you…." In her head, Kensi was thinking: how the hell am I going to say this? "Hey, Deeks, remember when we had sex? Well, you kind of knocked me up, so I got scared, left, and moved to Boston….." With a deep breath, she began. "Hey, Deeks, remember that night, about two months before I left?" Deeks' eyebrows knit in conversation, than, once he understood, his heart pounded in anticipation of what she was going to say. "Well, whatever we used, didn't work." Kensi jerked her head at Alyssia, who was happily climing on the slide. "See that girl over there? She's my daughter…..And Deeks, She's yours too.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Hetty: I'm getting tired of saying this. Miss Kyra doesn't own NCIS: LA, however much she wishes, and never will. Donald Bellisario and Shane Brennan do.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!

Deeks struggles to put together a scentence. "Mi-mine?" he stuttered. "Yes Deeks, she's our daughter." "She's beautiful, Kens. I…..We did good." Deeks said with a smile, but a fresh thought brought a wave of anger forth. "Why didn't you tell me Kensi? Would that have been so hard? We would have gotten through this Kensi. Instead, you threw away this chance with both hands." His voice grew louder. "De-deeks, I was scared, I didn't know what to do, how you'd react. My dad wasn't all that happy when I came around, and I didn't know if you would be the same way." "I wouldn't have gotten mad, Kensi. I would've been happy, so happy. But now, I am mad. Mad because you didn't tell me that I…..That we had a kid." Deeks was shouting now, and passersby were starting to glance nervously at the two. "Well, since you put it that way….Bye Marty. Have a nice life." Kensi got up, walked over to the playground, got Alyssia, and went out the sliding doors. There, she saw an all too familiar silver Mustang. She opened the door, put her stuff in, and climbed into the shotgun seat. She than looked over at the driver,who was the all too familiar Commander Steve McGarrett. (A/N: didn't see that coming, eh?)

Deeks realized too late what he had done. As soon as he said the words, he regretted them, but the Mustang had sped off to God-knows-where. He sighed and went over to pick up Callen from his flight.

"Deeks, man! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Callen said impatiently. "I know, I knoe. Sorry Callen. I saw someone….An old friend." Callen saw something in Deeks' eyes. " It was a girl, wasn't it?"

Deeks nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. Now just any girl. Someone special," he said wistfully. "C'mon, Deeks, tell me who it was, Judging by how many girls you've been with, I'll be sixty before I finish guessing." "Ha, ha." Deeks said sarcasticly. "You'll never believe who it was…." "Try me," said Callen. "It was Kensi, G." Callen's jaw dropped in surprise. "Kensi? Really?" he said in a hushed voice. "Yeah, really. And that'ss not all. Callen, she's got a kid with her. Five years old. Not just any kid, _my _kid. I've got a daughter, G."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Hetty: Miss Kyra, can you get someone else to do the disclaimer? I'm rather tired.

Me: OK…

Nudge from MR: Hey! You needed someone to do a disclaimer! I'll do it! Can I do it?

Me: Sure, whatever….

Nudge: Great: Kyra doesn't own NCIS: LA. Donald Bellasario and Shane Brennan do. Ooh! Look! A butterfly! I like butterflies! They're so cute!

ON WITH THE SHOW….

"Hey, Kens!" McGarrett said with a smile. "Hey, Steve. Thanks for doing this." Steve laughed. "Fine, no trouble at all." He turned to the back seat. "How's my favorite five year old on the planet doing?" Alyssia giggled "I'm great, Uncle Steve!" "So, Kensi," McGarrett said, lowering his voice due to a sleepy Alyssia "When are you going to meet with Marty?" He was, of course, referring to Deeks. The Commander was one of a very few (Her parents, Hetty, a few friends, him, and now, Deeks) that knew the identity of Alyssia's father. "Well, Steve…," she began "I sort of ran into him at the airport, and we had coffee…And I told him everything." "And how did he react?" Steve asked in a very measured voice. "Um….Well….At first, he seemed really happy, but then he got all mad and sort of yelled and asked me why I hadn't told him before." Kensi had tears in her eyes now. "And I….and I said it was because I was really scared, and I didn't know how he'd react, and them he blew up at me." Kensi was full-out sobbing now. "So I told him…I told him to have a nice life. I got Alyssia from where she was playing, walked out, and met you." McGarrett could hear her sobbing. "It's ok, Kens. It's ok." Kensi started crying more. "Kens…that's what Deeks calls me!" "Alright, Kensi. There's tissues in the glove compartment. Kensi pulled open the glove compartment. She found the tissues, but a packet of papers clipped together also fell out. "Hey, McGarrett, what's this?" she asked, holding up the files. "OH, nothing, Kensi. Don't worry about it. Him saying this, of course, made her worry about it. She wasn't prepared for it. The paper was dated the previous day, the last known address was in Los Angeles, and the criminal…..Kensi wasn't prepared to see the name. The criminal was Wo Fat.

Deeks pulled into the NCIS parking garage. Callen had barraged him with questions, but Deeks hadn't answered any. "Fine, Deeks, have it your way. But when are you going to tell the rest of the team?" To this question, he had an answer. "Callen, I'd say never, but you'd kill me for that. So, how about when Eric calls us up to OPS next?" Callen was satisfied with his answer. Deeks spent the rest of the day dreading to hear Eric whistling from the floor above. He was about to head home when he heard it. "Sorry guys, but we got a new case." Deeks rushed up there, determined to get there first. Once the whole team was there, Eric began. "So, we got a dead Petty Officer First Class, Angela Mollory." Under Callen's glaring eye, Deeks stepped in. "Uh, sorry Eric, but I need to say something." Eric looked confudsed, but stepped aside, giving Deeks the floor. "Um..Well, at the airport this morning, I saw someone. An old friend that all of us know…" Deeks trailed off. "Were you going to tell us who it is?" Nell asked. "Um, yeah, yeah. It was Kensi." Nell, Eric, and Sam all breathed in sharply. Before anyone could start, Deeks continued. "Uh, well, she's got a kid….my kid. I'm a dad, guys."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Nudge: oooh! Kyra, can I do this disclaimer too? Can I do all of them?

Me: *groans* Sure, Nudge. On with it.

Nudge: Cool! So, yeah, obviously Kyra doesn't own NCIS: LA, or else she would be like really super rich!

Thank you to kenmac for all of the wonderful suggestions!

Kensi stuttured "Wo….Wo Fat is in LA?" Now, usually McGarrett would calm her down at this point, tell her that they're nowhere near them, and say that nothing would happen. But this was Wo Fat, and that wasn't true, and Steve wasn't one to lie to a close friend. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush on this one, Kensi. Yeah, he's here, but nobody's seen or heard from him in eighteen hours, so he might have left." He glanced at her nervous face. "Hey, lighten up. He's not gonna get to you or Alyssia. You've got a Navy SEAL as a friend, or have you forgotten?" he asked in mock disbelief. Kensi smiled through her sniffles. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Steve." They pulled into their hotel and parked in the garage. Kensi got their bags as Steve roused Alyssia from the backseat. "C'mon, little munchkin, we don't want to keep Mommy waiting, do we?" Alyssia giggled and shook her head. They checked in and went up to their adjoining rooms. Steve had insisted on having the room next to her incase Kensi needed anything, despite the fact that Kensi still never went anywhere without a gun. They unpacked and Kensi laid out her outfit for the evening's meal. At precisely seven P.M., he knocked on the door, to which Kensi and Alyssia were waiting. "You two look simply ravishing," he said in his best British accent. "May I have he honor of escorting you two fine-looking ladies out to dinner?" Kensi laughed at his feeble attempts at banter and replied. "You most certainly may." She said. He opened the door to Café Le Bohame (A/N: real resteraunt in LA) and the two walked inside. As the night progressed, Kensi and Alyssia were laughing, laughing like they hadn't in a long time. Kensi had just began the walk up to the counter when the bell on the door rang. She thought nothing of it until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Shw whirled around, and there he was. Deeks.

Kensi POV

"What do you want, Deeks?" I asked. "I came to apologize. In the heat of the moment, I let slip some things I shouldn't have said, things that I didn't mean. I'm sorry." He said. He really did look sorry, but I wouldn't have any of his 'I'm sorry, Kensi' crap. "Well, Marty, apology not accepted," I hissed. I walked back to the table. Deeks walked with me. "Look, Kens, I just want to talk. I told you I'm sorry, what more do you want?" I already had an answer for him. "You need to do something so that I'll believe you. What, I don't know. He started to follow me and Alyssia but got cut off by Steve.

McGarrett POV

Before he could reach Kensie and Alyssia again, I grabbed this 'Deeks' fellow so I could talk to him. "Look, man, I don't really know who you are. I know that you're Alyssia's dad, but Kensie dosen't want to talk to you right now. I don't know when, or even if,, she'll be ready. But stay away from her, you hear? Stay away of I'll make sure it's the last thing you so before your ass get's thrown in jail for harassment of a federal officer, OK?" Deeks swallowed and nodded. I could say 'federal officer' because while she was in Boston, Kensi was working as a field agent for the FBI while her mother took care of Alyssia.

Back at the hotel

Kensi's POV

Once me and Alyssia were back in our room, she hopped up onto her bed and asked me a question. The question. The one I'd been dreading about her aking since she could talk. Well, not exactly, but it led to that. "Mommy, why is that guy turning up everywhere? The blonde guy that Uncle Steve yelled at in the resteraunt?" "Um, sweetie, well…..I'm not sure how to say this…..He's your dad." My daughter's mouth dropped open. "And, I haven't been completely honest about what your name is. It isn't Alyssia Lucia Blye. It's Alyssia Lucia Deeks." Her head hit the bed as she fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Nudge: Yay! I love doing disclaimers! It's so fun! So, yeah, Kyra doesn't own NCIS:LA, never has, and never will. Donald Bellasario and Shane Brennan do. If she did, she'd be a millionaire!

Hugs to kenmac, my beta!

KENSI POV

"Alyssia?" I asked, worried. "are you ok?" Steve rushed into the room. "I heard Alyssia fall. Is everything alright?" "Well…" I began, "if alright means that your daughter fainted because you told her who her dad was, and that she has a different name than she'd been living with, than yes." I said sarcastically. Alyssia began to stir. "Mommy?" she asked. I knew what was coming. "Yeah, sweetie?" She swallowed and trained her blue eyes on me. Sometimes, I swear, it felt like those eyes could see into my soul. That was like…that was like Deeks. He had every right to be mad at me, because I had been a bitch, hiding his daughter from him for almost six years, but there was a little part of me that just thought that he wouldn't be mad at me. Hoped he wouldn't be mad at me. "Um..Why didn't you tell me who Daddy was before?" I took a deep breath. "Well, Alyssia, for a couple reasons. I moved to Boston after I found out I was going to have you. I moved after I found out I was going to have you. I moved mostly because I wasn't sure of what your dad's reaction would be. Now that I look back on it, it was a really dumb choice. Your father would've been thrilled. I always thought," I said, choking up, "When we worked with kids, that he would make a great dad. Now, the other reason is actually because I wasn't sure of what your dad's reaction would be. Now that I look back on it, it was a really dumb choice. Your father would've been thrilled. I always thought," I said, choking up, "When we worked with kids, that he would make a great dad. Now, the other reason is actually for your own protection." My daughter looked confused. "You see, before your dad joined NCIS as a special agent, he was a police detective, who was really good at his job, so he put a lot of bad guys in jail. Some of those bad guys or their friends are out of jail now, and they don't like your dad, and they might want to hurt him or his family. Because your last name is Deeks, they could find you, but you're safe here. You do know that Uncle Steve was a SEAL, right?" She shook her head, and Steve looked a little bit offended. "Well, sweetie, that's like the American version of ninjas. (A/N: I just had to use that analogy) Alyssia nodded. "Hey Mom, can I go down to the pool?" I laughed. "Sure, honey. You can run down now and me and Uncle Steve will be down in a little bit, OK?" Alyssia turned and raced down the hall, her caramel colored hair streaming out behind her. McGarrett laughed. "She's an eager one, isn't she?" I nodded. "I'll go change and meet you back here in five minutes, OK?" "Sure." I said. I rummaged through my suitcase until I found my bathing suit. It was a dark blue bandeau bikini, and all of the ties had rhinestones on it. I loved it. It showed that I was girly, yet could still kick some major ass if needed. I had just found my sandals when I heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" asked Steve. Ah, Steve. Ever the gentleman. "Yeah, I'm ready," I responded. Steve turned the knob and stepped into the room. He looked me up and down, than spoke. "I don't like you wearing that, Kensi. Some guy might try to hit on you or something." I scoffed. "Well, Steve-O," I said, using my pet name for him, "I don't recall you ever having a problem when Kono's wearing her bikinis, and half the time that's at work." Steve threw up his hands. "I'm beat. Let's get going than, Kensie?" I snatched my sunglasses from the nightstand. "Sure." We walked down to the elevators, and I recognized what music was playing. It was "Back to December" by Taylor Swift, which made me a little bit depressed, since it pretty much summed up my life. I was Taylor Swift, and Deeks was Taylor Lautner. I forgot about my worries as we exited the elevator and I blinked into the bright sunlight, than Steve and I walked out onto the pool deck. I looked around the deck to see if I could find Alyssia. She wasn't in the pool, not on one of the deck chaits, not at the snack bar. My heart was suddenly in my throught. Alyssia was gone.

So what do you think? Is Alyssia really gone or just hiding? When is Deeks going to show up again? What will he do? R&R, people!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-Nudge: I think we all get the point now. Kyra doesn't own NCIS: LA, never has, never will. Donald Bellasario and Shane Brennan own it. If she did, she'd be rich! Like really rich! So rich that-

Me: Nudge, we get it.

Hugs to kenmac, my lovely and wonderful beta!

Thanks for all the reviers! Reviews=love. Wow! Over _1500 _hits on the story!

Kensi POV:

My eyes searched the pool deck. My daughter wasn't anywhere to be found. I looked over to Steve with worry in my eyes. He had the same look on his face. "I'll take this side and you can take the other," he said. I nodded. As I walked around the pool, I kept thinking, hoping more so, that she'd jump out of the bushes, with her hair all messy and her cheeks all red. I caught up with Steve. "Let's go to the front desk," I said. "maybe they've seen her." "Good idea. You have a picture of her?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. The picture I had was her school picture from this year, in kindergarten. I grabbed my wallet and rushed over to meet Steve at the desk. I tossed him the wallet, and he opened it up and showed the clerk the picture. "Did you see this girl? We haven't seen her, and she was supposed to meet us here at the pool." The clerk squinted at the photo, trying to remember if he'd seen it, than slowly nodded. "Uh, yes, I saw her, Sir. There was a man with her." He said. "Can you remember what he looked like? The man she was with?" The clerk nodded. "He was a little shorter than you, skinny, short black hair, and he looked…I don't know. Chinese? Japanese?" My heart was in my throught. It must have been Wo Fat.

Deeks POV

I had finally wheedled the name of the hotel Kensie was staying at out of Hetty. Don't ask me how I knew she knew it, I just did. I was speeding on my way to the Crystal Springs Resort. I was a little worried though about being beat up by Kensi's friend. I recognized him. Kensi had showed us a picture of him and his team, Five-0, after she had come back from helping him with a case in Hawaii. This was their leader, Commander Steve McGarrett. He was a total badass SEAL who probably knew more ways to kill me with a blender than I knew fruits on the planet. I pulled up to the front of the main building and was surprised to see Kensi and McGarrett up at the front counter, talking frantically to the desk clerk. I parked my car and walked up.

Kensi POV

I couldn't believe it when I saw Deeks walking up to me. Two things were running through my mind, the first being: 'How the hell did he find out where I was staying?' the second being: 'Well, Deeks, you certainly couldn't pick a worse time to show up!' I turned to face him. "What do you want, Deeks?" I sounded exasperated. Well. I figured that he didn't deserve to be yelled at. If anything, I did. I kept a huge secret from him for five years, and I shouldn't have. "I wanted to talk, Kens." "WSell, Deeksm as you can see, I'm just a little bit busy here." I saw Deeks nod. "I can see that. What's going on?" I took a deep breath. I had lied enough to him, I wasn't going to, ever again. "Deeks. My-Our daughter…She's been kidnapped. By Wo Fat.

Deeks POV

I felt like all the breath had been knocked out of me. Sure, I wasn't involved in the case, but I knew who he was. He was a ninja, even more so than McGarrett. And that was saying a lot. "We need to find her." Kensi nodded. McGarrett spoke. "Yeah. I can put out an Amber alert on her with his picture. This one will go nationwide and be at top priority. Well, it would be even if only one of you were a fed, but rarely do we have a kid of two go missing. He pulled out his cellphone and went away to make the call. I turned to Kensi. "I want to help." I said. She sighed. "We'll need it. Do Eric and Nell still work there?" I nodded. Kensi turned to her bag and pulled out a file. She flipped it open, pulled out the top sheet of paper, and gave it to me. I looked quizzically at her, than she pointed to a spot on the paper, which my eyes snapped to immedietly. It read: Wo Fat: Last seen driving a car, California license plate, Q28YBK1. I looked back at Kensi. "I'll call then and have them do a search for it." She nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. I walked over to the overhang, reached into my back pocket for my phone, and dialed Eric's number. "Deeks! How's it going?" "No time for chat Eric. I need you to do a kalidescope search on the California license plate Q28YBK1." I heard a few taps of the keyboard, than Eric's voice. "All done. Bud Deeks, why are you in such a rush to get this search out?" "Ah, well Eric….It's Alyssia," I said, hoping he'd get the hint. "Your daughter? What about her?" I sighed. For a guy who went to MIT, sometimes he didn't get things. "She's been kidnapped Eric. She's gone." I heard Eric's sharp intake of breath and the phone as it hit the floor.

So, What'd you think? This chapter was really difficult to write, so I hope you like it! If you have any ideas for the story, I'd love to hear them. PM me and I'll see if I can work it in. R&R, my faithful readers!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, it's me again. Sorry for the INSANELY long wait.I was hit with a fairly bad case of writer's block. I really don't want to turn into one of those authors who threatens you if you don't review, but it may have to come to that. So, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Blablabla. I don't own NCIS:LA. Darn it.

Without further ado, may I present: *drumroll please* Chapter Eight!

Deeks POV

Eric picked up the phone. "Um, yeah. Sorry, Deeks. It was just a little shocking." I heard a few taps on the keyboard. "Ok, I put up a kelidescope search on the plates." "Thanks, Eric." I walked over and sat on the edge of a fountain. I couldn't believe it. I had only just found out I had a daughter, and now she's taken from me. Anger boiled up inside of me. I was going to wring Wo Fat's neck if it was the last thing I did.

McGarrett's POV

I had gotten off the phone with the cops, who had put out a highest-priority Amber Alert out nationwide. Wo Fat wouldn't be able to get out of the area by plane, train, car, bus, even a freaking hot air balloon without me hearing about it. The thought reassured me. Alissia was like a daughter to me,, even though I knew that ass-wait, Steve. He seems like an ok guy. That guy- Marty something-or-another, was her real dad. I didn't care that Wo Fat was a ninja or whatever the hell he was, I'd get her back safe. All of us (Including Deeks) would.

Kensi POV

That asshole. By the time I got hold of Wo Fat, he'd be so freaking bloody that they'd barely be able to identify him. I had changed into something a little more practical, jeans and a T-shirt. A new thought wedged its way into my brain. I ran over to McGarrett. "Steve?" I asked. "Yeah?" "How the hell did Wo Fat get Alyssia to go with him? She's a really smart girl. She wouldn't-shouldn't be fooled by the old: come-with-me-I'll-give-you-candy crap." McGarrett mulled over this for a moment. "No, she wouldn't." he said. Let's go talk to the desk clerks and see if they remember anything. We walked over the stones until we reached the reception area. "Miss?" I asked the receptionist closest to me. "Yes, ma'am? " "Do you remember what the Asian man said to my daughter when they were leaving?" She looked up thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually, yes, I do. The man said something about her father, and how he knew him and was going to take her to see him." I nodded. "Thank you. If you remember anything else, even the tiniest detail, please, call me. I opened my purse and took out one of my cards I had from working with the FBI., and slid it across the marble counter. She took it. "I'll be sure to.. And, ma'am, good luck on finding her." I nodded and walked away, tears welling up in my eyes.

Allysisa's POV

I was so excited. This nice Asian guy knows my Dad! He was taking me to see him! I was happily sitting in the car. It was a really nice one, all shiny and new. The man was sitting next to me, smiling. Mommy had always said to yell at strangers if they came near me, and if they were a guy, to kick them in the balls. But this guy seemed so nice. I was worried though. What if Mommy went looking for me and couldn't find me? She'd be really scared. When I get there, I'll call her on the guy's phone. The car came to a stop. I looked out the window, but it was one of those special dark ones so I couldn't see anything. The door opened and the man dragged me out. I looked around, trying to find my Daddy. There was nobody around except fot the guy and some of his friends. Then I realized. They tricked me. I was in danger .I had to run. Than I felt someone hit me from behind, and my world went black.

*evil cackle* I know, I know. I'm a terrible person, leaving you with such a cliffie! I must confess, Alyssia's POV was especially tough to write. It's been eight years since I've been her age, and I can't really remember what they think like. Incentive: Pm me, and I'll answer almost Any question you want to know, and give you almost anything you want to know about the story or what will happen. Review, people! You know you want to…


End file.
